Gavilan o Paloma (cuervo o petirrojo)
by Lucila Wheeler
Summary: Una noche Robin intenta seducir a Raven... Muchas noches después descubre que más bien él fue seducido.


_**Gavilán o Paloma**_

 _ **(Cuervo o Petirrojo)**_

 _ **By**_ _ **: Lucy Wheeler**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Teen titans_ _no me pertenece, así Como ninguno de sus personajes, la serie y sus personajes pertenecen a Detective comics,_ _Cartoon Networks_ _, creadores y socios comerciales. La historia presentada es mi creación, una fan, para otros fans sin mayores ganancias que su muy amable_ _review_ _._

Todos los titanes estaban en la torre "T" un convivio no se le niega a nadie, y menos a un grupo de adolescentes que se dedican a salvar al mundo entero ¿El motivo? Ninguno, todos merecían un descanso de sus agitadas vidas, y es que la mayoría llevaba carga doble, pues, aunque no dejaban de lado sus deberes como héroes, también tenían una vida, escuelas y/o trabajos que les ayudaban a mantenerse, eso les dejaba poco tiempo para su vida social en sus propios entornos, mucho menos para convivir como titanes.

Así resonaba la música gracias a DJ Cy, junto con su muy querida Bumblebee, hacían girar los discos a su ritmo y todos bailaban, algunos con sus parejas, otros entre amigos y algunos más solos, aunque no faltaba una minoría que estaba acomodado en el sofá, seriamente, compartiendo una charla con quien se acercara; Raven estaba entre esa minoría, en contra de su costumbre, pero bajo el consejo –orden– de su líder, se dedicaba a alargar lo más que podía los refrigerios y bebidas, mientras platicaba con alguno de sus compañeros que se acercaban a tratar de seducirla, invitarla a bailar o simplemente a platicar.

La velada llevaba unas horas y Raven ya había despedido a varios de los varones, en cambio, cuando Bee se cansaba de acompañar a su novio, regresaba a platicar con ella, así también las chicas que no estaban bailando, duraban un poco más en sus charlas.

Robin, harto de ver a su amiga rechazar a sus compañeros, se acercó a ella.

– Rae… vamos – Robin puso su mano frente a Raven invitándola a bailar.

– ¿Perdón? – como respuesta la chica arqueo la ceja y lo miró despectiva.

– Vas bailar conmigo, vamos – insistió el líder de todos los presentes con gesto autosuficiente.

Raven rio sarcásticamente y regresó a la charla que sostenía con Bee – él no es Chico Bestia, Cy no coquetea con nadie.

La morena sonrió y miró a Robin, quien lo miraba casi suplicante, no pudo evitar burlarse y cooperar en la misión que Robin se había impuesto – ¿Qué te pasa chica Oscura? ¿Acaso no sabes mover esas caderas? – La Abeja también arqueó la ceja, retando a Raven –volveré con chispitas, divierte un rato.

Raven torció los ojos –no quiero bailar – anuncio lo obvio, pero sabía que Robin no se daría por vencido.

Sin embargo, un barullo empezaba a formarse en torno a ellos, todos se preguntaban si Robin lograría lo que nadie, en la historia de los titanes había logrado, que Raven aceptara una invitación a bailar. Las chicas empezaban a apoyar a Robin, insistiéndole a Raven que bailara con él, mientras los que habían sido rechazados, miraban con escepticismo.

– No me vas a dejar en vergüenza frente a nuestros compañeros ¿cierto? – insistió Robin, aún con la mano estirada.

– No quisiera, pero si insistes – se burló la chica.

– Raven… – repitió Robin –por favor – el chico maravilla le miró suplicante, con su mejor sonrisa de conquistador. La mirada de cachorrito triste le produjo a Raven muchas ganas de reírse, pero solo sonrió volteando el rostro, lo que Robin interpretó como pena, creyendo que la ocultista estaba cediendo, así que usó su arma final –no me iré hasta que aceptes, ¿Qué dices? Tal vez no quieras bailar con tu líder, pero ¿le concedes esta pieza a un amigo?– dicho esto, Robin la miró con ternura.

Raven suspiró con fastidio, aunque para Robin, no le pareció, ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo y finalmente, y para quitarse la miradas de sus compañeras de encima, tomó la mano de Robin y se acercaron a la parte de la sala que habían acondicionado como pista.

Cyborg, a consejo de su novia, les puso una canción lenta y romántica, parecía quinceañera de los 90´s con esa canción de "back Street boy´s" I´ll never make you cry, provocando que Raven les dedicara una mirada asesina.

Robin abrazó a Raven por las caderas, ella pasó sus brazos por su cuello para bailar, se recargó en su pecho y él acomodó su barbilla en el cabello lavanda de su pareja de baile; si no fuera que Robin salía con Starfire, cualquiera hubiese creído que era una pareja de enamorados bailando, pero nadie notó el _sutil_ mensaje de Bumblebee y Cyborg, acerca de lo bien que lucían juntos.

Raven y Robin bailaron varias piezas más, todas lentas, sin embargo, los asistentes empezaron a exigir algo más movido y Cyborg les concedió la petición, la pareja salió de la pista, cuando Raven estaba por sentarse, Robin la jaló para abrazarla de nuevo, el chico maravilla plantó un suave y rápido beso y huyó, dejando a Raven helada y sin saber qué hacer.

Después de eso, Robin se dedicó a bailar con su chica, canciones un poco más movidas, mientras Raven seguía platicando con las chicas y soportando a los chicos que, con nuevos bríos, seguían intentado sacar a bailar a Raven; pero ella no fue con nadie más, el único que había tenido el privilegio de lograrlo, había sido su líder y amigo.

La velada terminó unas horas más tarde, varios de los titanes honorarios se habían ido, dejando espacio a los titanes del este, que se iban juntos, decidieron quedarse un poco más con los anfitriones.

– Amigos míos, tengo una idea gloriosa– anunció Starfire – ¿Podrían nuestros amigos del este quedarse hasta mañana? Deseo organizar en mi habitación el ritual llamado "pijamada" que realizan las chicas en la tierra.

Raven y Bee se miraron incrédulas, ellas no eran del tipo de desvelarse y contar sobre chicos o maquillarse.

– No lo sé, Star – respondió el líder –si quieren, son bienvenidos a dormir con nosotros.

Los varones del equipo miraron a su abeja reina, un poco confundidos, pero tampoco parecía que les disgustaba la idea.

– Tu mandas Bee – fue Acualad quien le dio su lugar a la abeja reina.

– Nosotros también podríamos hablar cosas de hombres – argumentó Speedy animado –mientras las chicas se maquillan, podríamos interrogar a Robin.

El aludido abrió los ojos sorprendido, Raven se cubrió el rostro con su capa; Cyborg y Bumblebee que eran lo que estaban más atentos a todo, se rieron para sus adentros.

– Está decidido, las chicas tendremos pijamada mientras ustedes se desvelan con sus cosas – respondió la morena novia de Cyborg.

Las chicas, Raven incluida, pasaron al cuarto de Starfire, mientras los chicos se quedaron en la sala a charlar.

– Ustedes saben, queridas amigas, ¿Por qué los chicos van a interrogar a mi novio Robin? – preguntó Starfire camino a su habitación.

Raven agachó la mirada avergonzada; apenas y sintió como Bee le dio una palmada en el hombro como dándole ánimos –Cosas de chicos, no les hagas caso, cariño – respondió la morena a su pelirroja amiga, dando aquella charla por terminada.

– ¿No deberíamos traer frituras grasosas y gaseosas carbonatadas, excesivamente dulcificadas para compartir nuestra velada? –preguntó Starfire sorprendida; torciendo los ojos, las chicas volvieron sobre sus pasos…

Por su lado los varones habían cumplido su promesa, en cuanto dejaron de ver a las chicas, empezó el cuchicheo.

– ¡No puedo creer que hayas besado a Raven! – Speedy, naturalmente, fue quien anunció primero.

– Bueno, había bailado con ella, no podría dejarla ir sin siquiera darle un beso – respondió Robin; se sentía orgulloso, aquel beso le daba un status en el grupo, después de todo, nadie había logrado bailar con Raven, que él la hubiese besado, era un paso más que simplemente bailar.

– Si Star te hubiese visto, habría armado un alboroto, hermano – comentó Chico Bestia

– ¿Te gusta Raven? O solo la besaste porque se te dio la gana – preguntó Cyborg un poco preocupado.

Robin sabía que para Cyborg, Raven era algo más que su amiga, era como una hermanita menor a quien protegía, así que debía cuidar sus palabras para no mentir, sin comprometerse – Fue para protegerla – contestó con un toque de cinismo –Todos ven a Raven como un trofeo, pero esta noche quedó claro que, a menos que sean yo, no podrían seducirla – bebió un trago de aquella bebida energética mirando a sus compañero que empezaron una tonadilla de burlas.

– Así que tú estás más cerca de ese trofeo – Cyborg estaba bastante molesto.

– Si quieres verlo así – aseveró Robin con un deje de superioridad.

– La chica oscura da miedo – dijeron al unísono más y menos.

– Raven es algo tétrica, pero es un chica como todas – comentó Speedy –solo necesita un poco de atención– arqueó la ceja y sonrió con autosuficiencia.

– Yo quisiera besar a Raven – comentó Chico Bestia.

– Solo yo puedo seducirla como se debe – confirmó Robin –pero Raven no me interesa de ese modo, así que no llegaré a nada más con ella y ninguno de ustedes lo hará, ¿entendido?

– Eso me tranquiliza – respondió de mala manera Cyborg –mi hermanita es mucho para ti, además, tú la besaste, yo no vi que ella te correspondiera–

– Tampoco la viste negarse – Robin pareció enojarse al escuchar a Cyborg – ¿O sí?

– No es que le hayas dado tiempo.

Ambos héroes se levantaron, Robin en guardia, Cyborg con su brazo transformado en cañón. El resto de los chicos echaron el cuerpo hacia atrás un poco asustados, el juego se había salido de control y la conversación se había calentado.

– ¡Chispitas! No puedo dejarte dos segundos por que ya estas armando escándalo.

– Novio Robin, tu conducta es inapropiada y tus palabras ofensivas hacia la amiga Raven y hacia mí.

Las chicas habían escuchado aquella conversación casi por completo; las tres estaban en el umbral que separaba los pasillos de la sala; Raven permaneció callada, sin decir una sola palabra, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, de acuerdo a su costumbre.

Robin la miró, se sintió bastante culpable, las palabras de Star denotaban molestia, poco común en la tamaraniana, si ella estaba así de ofendida, no quería saber el nivel de ira que Raven estaba conteniendo.

– Cariño, él empezó – comento Cyborg, ajeno al proceso mental de Robin.

– ¡Y tú le seguiste! No hay pretexto grandote – respondió la enérgica abeja; su mirada denotaba su molestia, estaba parada frente a su novio con las manos en las caderas y estas un poco inclinadas.

– Novio Robin, lo que has dicho no tiene disculpa, ofendiste la disposición de mi amiga Raven insinuando que te sería fácil seducirla, y has desvalorado la importancia y el respeto que merezco yo, como tu novia – Starfire estaba realmente molesta, dolida, celosa y ofendida –prefiero que continuemos nuestra amistad, a tener que tolerar una conducta tan misógina, inapropiada y denigrante de tu parte – dicho esto, la pelirroja salió del salón completamente ofendida, seguida por Bumblebee y Raven.

Robin no dijo nada, ni siquiera intento detenerla, no mencionó su nombre, solo se sentó con el resto de los chicos reflexionando a cerca de lo que había pasado esa noche – ¿Creen que debo disculparme? – preguntó a sus compañeros provocando que todos lo mirarán con diferentes y muy extrañas expresiones.

– Star se veía muy molesta viejo – comentó Acualad.

– Me refería a Raven – contestó Robin, nadie le contestó.

Los días pasaron, y así la molestia por la ofensa; los titanes del este se habían ido la misma mañana al despuntar el alba; Robin hizo efectivo el fin de su relación con Star, aunque no por ello cortejó de ninguna manera a Raven, aquel incidente se había quedado, tal cual, un simple incidente que había terminado con la relación del líder y la alien, pero más allá, nada había afectado al grupo que seguía tal cual. Los varones, obsesionados con los videojuegos, Robin aún conservaba su liderazgo en el tablero de puntuaciones, y seguía obsesionado con los criminales y villanos; las chicas, bueno, ellas estaban bien, a Starfire parecía que la decepción había sido tal, que no le había afectado la separación con Robin, aunque prefería no estar a solas con él, Raven, como siempre, callada, meditando en su cuarto o leyendo un libro acompañada de sus amigos en la sala común.

El tema con los meses había sido, aparentemente olvidado, nadie hablaba de eso y preferían no recordarlo.

Una noche de tantas, de esas que Robin se iba a hacer patrullajes nocturnos, encontró a Raven en la cocina preparando café.

– ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? – preguntó el líder titán.

– Estaba esperándote – respondió sencillamente la chica cuervo.

– Así que te dio por esperarme, justo ahora, sin motivos, solo porque me extrañaste – preguntó el perspicaz detective.

– ¿Crees que miento?

– Solo diré que no creo que sea el único motivo – dijo; Raven había puesto una taza de café en la mesa, Robin no dudó en tomarla, Raven no tomaba café, bebió, el café más delicioso que había probado, estaba incuso sorprendido y no dudó en expresarlo – ¿cómo lo preparaste?

Raven hizo lo que no hacía con sus compañeros normalmente, sonrió; arqueó la ceja en señal de orgullo –no sé cocinar, pero puedo preparar un café, podría hasta freír un huevo si me lo propongo – no deshizo su gesto de orgullo, es más, lo agudizó.

Robin se sintió gratamente sorprendido por la actitud de su amiga – ¡Valla! Rae, nunca lo eh dudado, puedes lograr lo que te propongas, si me comí aquellos panqueques quemados, puedo apoyarte en todo lo demás.

– Pensé que los habías tirado cuando me voltee, ¿en serio te los comiste? – preguntó sarcástica; Sonrió nuevamente, incluso pestañeo rápidamente como gesto de sorpresa.

– Estuve a punto de hacerlo, no te miento, pero en serio – aseguró – ¿cómo preparaste este café? Está delicioso.

– Lo preparé con mi Te de canela, cambie el agua por la leche, y lo endulcé con miel – respondió bebiendo de su propia taza –solo le puse café a tu taza en realidad.

– Entonces desde ahora tomaré café de té de canela – contestó sonriente Robin. Al bajar la mano a la mesa, encontró la mano pequeña de Raven; ella quitó la mano rápidamente y desvió la mirada – Lo… lo siento – A Robin le pareció que estaba Raven un poco perturbada por aquel toque.

Entonces recordó aquel baile y ese rápido beso; ahora no tenía novia a quien respetar (o faltarle al respeto) ambos se miraron uno al otro, Raven intentó desviar la mirada, pero Robin la movió de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo.

Ella se levantó tímidamente, bebió su taza de un solo trago y fue a la tarja para lavarla –Mira que la hora que es – fingió un sorpresa – debo ir a meditar.

Robin entendió que aquella oportunidad se le escapaba, no lo dudó, debía conquistarla, Raven le gustaba y esta era su gran oportunidad –Raven espera – la detuvo de un brazo.

La ocultista tuvo que girar su cuerpo completamente echando su capa hacia atrás, su cuerpo quedaba cubierto únicamente con su ajustado leotardo que dibujaba su esbelta figura perfectamente – ¿Sí?

– Hola – sonrió Robin acercándose a su presa, la sujetó por la cintura, una vez habían borrado las distancias, pasó una mano de tras de su cadera y con la otra, cortó la distancia de sus rostros, estando así tan cerca, susurró un – ¿Qué tal?– sobre sus labios, dejándole sentir el calor de su aliento.

Raven sintió el aliento de Robin en sus labios, cerró los ojos inhalando el aroma del petirrojo, ese sutil aroma varonil, miró sus gestos, su antifaz, llevó su mano derecha a su mejilla.

Con aquel simple toque, Robin sintió su cuerpo estremecer, los enormes ojos de la ocultista estaban clavados en él; o Raven estaba cayendo, o sería él quien terminara enamorado; los ojos de Raven se cerraron y su rostro giró, sus labios esperaban a los suyos, él no dudó ni un segundo en tomarlos, la besó profundamente mientras ella enredaba los brazos en su cuello, sus lenguas chocaban vorazmente en una lucha de poder, finalmente logró domarla, poseyó aquella boca por espacio de minutos, hasta que entendió, poseer los labios de Raven no le sería suficiente, necesitaba más, y ella no parecía querer negárselo. Se fue directo a su cuello, besando dulcemente, hasta llegar su oreja; la guio hasta el sofá y ella lo siguió, no dejaba de besarlo y de dejarse besar.

Al llegar, Raven empujó a su líder al sofá mientras su capa se movía por detrás de ella, la luz de la madrugada iluminaba su cuerpo, su rostro y su cabello se miraban perfectamente, él quiso decirlo, decirle lo hermosa que era, pero ella se lanzó a besar sus labios, sentándose en su regazo, enredando sus perfectamente torneadas piernas en las caderas de Robin.

Robin quiso acariciar su cuello, calmándose un poco, pero ella exigía más, liberándose del beso, le susurró en los labios –te necesito – le acomodó las manos en la cremallera de su leotardo –te necesito, abrázame, Robin, más– mientras ella se deshacía de su capa.

Robin miró a Raven sorprendido, nunca hubiese creído escuchar aquello de la ocultista, su modo de actuar, su forma de mirarlo; ella sorprendida por la inacción de su líder lo miró con curiosidad. Robin se quitó su antifaz y la miró, ojos a ojos, ella pestañeó sorprendida.

Robin la empujó – ¿Qué estás haciendo Raven? estate quieta por favor.

Ella sonrió; siguió besándolo y susurrando un suave –abrázame, Robin, no te detengas.

Él volteó, correspondió pero lo entendió, estaba siendo seducido, nada menos que por Raven y ella tenía arrebatador éxito –por favor, Raven, ¡detente!

– ¿Por favor? – Preguntó Raven sin bajarse de sus piernas; le divertía la expresión de Robin acorralado – ¿Dónde está toda esa seguridad? ¿Qué se siente estar de este lado? Porque yo nunca eh estado en tu posición.

El chico maravilla estaba completamente avergonzado, ruborizado, excitado y humillado, no tenía palabras para contestarle a Raven, él era el seductor, el playboy, estar del otro lado, no le era agradable.

Al ver su rostro y sus ojos avergonzados, al fin se bajó Raven de sus piernas, al ponerse su capa alcanzó a decir –espero que aprendas a respetar a la mujeres, aprendiz de seductor.

Raven se fue dejando a Robin en el sofá, completamente perturbado, pero con una lección asimilada, que difícilmente olvidaría…


End file.
